


Осень

by Mangust



Category: Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Philosophy, Post-Canon, Psychology, Таня Гроттер - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangust/pseuds/Mangust
Summary: Туда, где о них никто не вспомнит, туда, где всему свое время.
Relationships: Gleb Beybarsov/Tanya Grotter, Tanya Grotter/Guri Pupper, Tanya Grotter/Vanka Valyalkin
Kudos: 2





	Осень

**Author's Note:**

> Также фанфик опубликован на Книге фанфиков https://ficbook.net/readfic/6514363  
> Бета — linafilin

_Желтыми листьями шуршат  
страницы ее жизни._

Она сидела за большим дубовым столом и смотрела в окно. «Опять осень, а еще вчера казалось, было лето, цвели полевые цветы, солнышко припекало и деревья стояли все зеленые. Куда так незаметно уходят ее годы? Они словно туман: растекаются белым маревом, еще миг — и все станет прошлым. _«Хочу, чтобы все остановилось — время, замри! Я же волшебница, почему ты меня не слушаешься?!»_ Но все тщетно, время не остановит свой бег, и неумолимо приближается старость, сейчас она постучит к тебе своим сухим, костлявым кулаком, тук-тук. _«О, Боже мой! Это старость?! Ах, нет, это всего лишь ветер запутался в ветках столетнего вяза и теперь никак не может выбраться, злится и стучит в окно. А я так испугалась — глупая, мне до старости еще очень далеко»._

И чтобы доказать самой себе свою же правоту, она достает из верхнего ящика круглое зеркальце в очень красивой старинной раме из резной слоновьей кости. Это зеркало ей когда-то подарила одна светлая волшебница, умевшая колдовать руками.

 _«Ну, вот я же говорила, что совсем не старая»._ Она еще раз себя тщательно осмотрела в зеркальце. _«И волосы у меня еще не седые и морщинок почти нет»._ Довольная увиденным, она тянется положить на место зеркало, и тут же замечает на дне ящика краешек пожелтевшей бумаги. _«Не помню, как она тут оказалась»._ Отложив зеркало в сторону, она достает бумажку, и ей оказывается старая фотография какого-то мальчишки в драных джинсах и желтой майке.

 _«Ванька. Здесь совсем еще ребенок»_ Она грустно улыбается и находит еще одну фотографию с хмурым парнем в черных одеждах. _«Глеб? Не знала, что у меня есть его фотография»._ И этот снимок она отложила, обнаружив в самом дальнем углу третий. _«А это? Ох, это же Гурий. Потертая и след от стекла… странно, откуда тут взялся Пипин постер?»_

Разложив фотографии на столе, она стала по очереди разглядывать каждую из них и вспоминать.

 _«Гурий Пуппер — просто супер. Он прилетел к нам из Магфорда… он прилетел ко мне из Лондона — столицы вечно сырой и промозглой Англии. Какой хороший тогда был матч между нашей тибидохской сборной и их невидимками, и хоть мы и проиграли, а меня выгнали из команды, но как он потом за мной ухаживал. Даром что привороженный»._ Она усмехнулась своим воспоминаниям. _«И что же с ним стало? Женился на своей Петушкофф по настоянию теток, потом развелся, потом еще раз женился и снова развелся, теперь опять женится на восемнадцатилетней дочери Британского магната — Сюзи Керелай. Двое детей от второго брака, и скоро будет третий. Вот так и живет бывший игрок сборной невидимок, а ныне тренер юношеской сборной Англии по драконболу»._

Второй снимок. _«Глеб Бейбарсов — роковой некромаг. Вот уж чудо в перьях: тайна, отчаянная любовь, жизнь или смерть — ох, какими же мы глупыми подростками были. Но Глеб казался очень романтичным, и пусть это была не любовь, а всего лишь юношеские гормоны, и я любым его красным розам предпочла бы полевые ромашки — дело совсем в другом, в той игре, что с таким азартом мы играли, выбрав роли невзаимно влюбленных»._ Она тяжело вздохнула, переполненная образами далекого прошлого. _«А Пинайлошадкин и вправду уникум: опроверг все законы мира некромагов, которые сам же себе внушил и тыкал в лицо каждому. Он полюбил по-настоящему, перестал строить из себя непобедимого темного и откинул все свои «не», чтобы только жениться на любимой девушке. Сейчас у него трое прекрасных детей, и, я думаю, он счастлив, хоть и стал подкаблучником»._

Третий. _«Ванька Валялкин — просто Ванька. Самый честный и преданный человек, которого я знала. Ваня никогда не умел ухаживать, редко дарил цветы, не из жадности — он просто не умел делать пустых, но красивых поступков. Тогда он казался мне одной самых незыблемых констант моей жизни, и я каждый раз проверяла его на прочность. Что ж, допроверялась — гранит дал трещину и рассыпался прахом у ног. Самый скучный и верный из моих поклонников сорвался с поводка»._ Она глубоко вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. _«Все так хорошо начиналось: учеба в магсперантуре, Глеб, Гурий, Ванька борются за меня, а я лишь поддерживаю их интерес, подливая масло в огонь, и стою в сторонке, наблюдаю. Кто же мог знать, что Вялякин после поединка с Бейбарсовым на пятом курсе начнет темные заклинания учить и магию Вуду, причем преуспеет в этом деле. Сорвался мальчик прямо во тьму. Пять лет назад его выпустили из Дубодама, и больше его никто не видел. Говорят, он уехал в Болгарию, изучать Пурпурных огневиков, но столько лет тюрьмы не пройдут даром. Может, он тоже женился, а может и нет — Иван всегда был немного странный»._

Был еще один парень — Ург, но его фотографий нет, да и что с ним стало, она знать не знает.

В дверь постучали и, не дожидаясь ответа, отворили.

— Профессор Гроттер, — в проем просунулась маленькая рыжая голова с озорными косичками, — занятия начались десять минут назад, у нас будет сегодня урок?

Гроттер ухмыльнулась — в голосе ребенка явно слышалась надежда.

— Да, Софья, будет, иди в класс и передай, что я сейчас приду, — ответила профессор и постаралась скрыть улыбку при виде расстроенной мордашки.  
_«Ничего, им полезно заниматься, как говорила Медузия: «Труд и дисциплина — превыше всего» — так что нечего разгильдяйничать»._

Девочка побежала в класс, а Гроттер, заправив выбившиеся прядки волос пучок и разгладив мантию, последний раз взглянула на три фотографии и вышла из учительской.  
Теперь она профессор Татьяна Леопольдовна Гроттер — декан светлого отделения, зам директора и преподаватель Нежитеведения, и ей совершенно некогда предаваться воспоминаниям: у нее много работы, ученики-лентяи, прожорливый кот Борис… и больше никого.

Как только дверь закрылась, разозленный донельзя осенний ветер выбрался, наконец, из веток вяза и, распахнув неплотно закрытое окно, принялся шалить: разметав по учительской свитки, гусиные перья и разлив чернила на документацию, он вылетел обратно в окно, прихватив с собой три снимка со стола.

Закружив фотографии как осенние листики, он рванул к океану, унося их прочь — туда, где о них никто не вспомнит, туда, где всему свое время.


End file.
